


I'm a Ghost, You're an Angel

by Mouse (6229glambert)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Ghosts, Haunting, Love, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6229glambert/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a ghost .. you're an angel .. one and the same .. just remains of an age .." </p><p>(Stranger in a Strange Land - Thirty Seconds To Mars)</p><p>This line alone was my basic inspiration for this fic. It's parted in numerous small chapters. and I will be posting a chapter every single chance I get (hopefully at least once per day, but I can't promise anything).</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Alone

Tommy walked through the house aimlessly. He had lost count of how many days it had been. The air was thick and gloomy, even in the house. Was it winter, spring, summer… maybe fall? He couldn’t really tell anymore. Every day just looked exactly the same; gloomy, quiet and empty. 

Tommy was alone, _completely_ alone. And he had been for so many days already. But at least he was home.

Even as he would look out of the window, the streets were quiet and empty. The only people he had seen pass by were a woman and her son. He saw them pass by every day. They were always holding hands, and smiling as they passed the house, walking up from the left, and disappearing into the thick air again on the right. 

Every. Single. Day. 

Not once had Tommy even wondered why he never saw anyone else anymore. He simply grew used to the fact that he was alone. And he never went out further than his porch. He honestly didn't feel the need to. 

One morning that started out just as gloomy and empty as all the others, Tommy was woken up by music. Wait... _music_? That was something he hadn’t heard since those gloomy days had started.

He threw on some sweatpants and looked out of his window. Nothing had changed there. He then followed the noise downstairs into the living room, and that’s where he found it; there was a laptop situated on the edge of the saloon table, playing some 80’s rock playlist. But that wasn’t all. As Tommy looked around him, he saw that the living room was suddenly filled with boxes and furniture that he had never seen before in his life. 

_“Where the hell did that come from?”_ He muttered. _“That’s not mine.”_

Tommy then suddenly felt a wave of warm air passing by, and noticed just a glimpse of a man's figure. _“What the hell?”_

Something really weird was going on here. Someone, or _something_ , was in _his_ house. And though he admitted that the silence being gone was a nice thing, Tommy needed some sort of explanation.


	2. Something's Wrong

Adam was so happy with a home that he could finally call _his_. 

As he dropped his laptop on the table and opened up his favorite lets-get-to-it playlist, he took a walk around the massive living room. Most of his stuff had already been moved. It was now only a matter of where to put it and how to style it. 

As he made his way to the back of the living room, Adam suddenly felt a wave of chilly air surge through him. It was cold enough to make the hairs on his arms and his neck stand up.

“Well, at least I know that I have air conditioning. Lord knows how hot and clammy the summers can get.” He pointed out to himself as he rubbed his arms. 

He laughed and rolled his eyes as he began to unpack. The house was empty and dusty, but it had potential. 

A few days of unpacking and decorating went by. Adam had hardly given himself a moment’s rest. He wanted the place to be at least somewhat livable before his busy schedule would pick up again. 

Suddenly, as Adam was filling the cupboards in the kitchen, he noticed that his laptop wasn’t playing the music anymore that he had put on. He put down the box of mugs, and headed into the living room. Enter Sandman was playing, by Metallica.

_Metallica_? Adam had no such thing in his library. Or so he thought, anyways. As he looked closer, he noticed a CD case of the album lying next to his laptop. 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Adam raised an eyebrow and looked around him. “Is anybody here?” He called out.

Besides the music playing, it stayed quiet. No one answered. And of course no one answered, there was no one else around. 

Adam casually walked back into the kitchen, not really bothered by the change of music, as he then noticed that the rest of the mugs were gone. _How curious_. He then opened up the cupboard where he had intended to put them in, and saw how they were already there; neatly placed upside-down, same as how he would have done it.

But he _did_ do it… right? Adam scratched the back of his head, slightly confused. It must’ve been the lack of sleep, he figured.


	3. Mirror, Mirror

Slowly but surely, the house was starting to fill up, with all kinds of stuff. It surely made the house feel more home-like, but they weren’t _his_ things.

Whose things were they then?

Tommy knew that his own things were for some reason stuffed away down in the basement, behind a door that would simply not open. No matter how much he tried, it just wouldn’t budge, not one bit. Surprisingly though, he never even wondered why, until now.

Strange things were happening, that was for sure. 

Tommy made his way into the bathroom upstairs, didn’t take much notice to the tap that was already running, and splashed some water in his face. As he then opened his eyes to look into the mirror, he suddenly saw someone else. 

_“What the fuck!”_ He exclaimed as he stumbled backwards from shock. As soon as he had corrected himself, he looked back into the mirror again. But this time, it was his own face.

The image he had in his mind of the other face wasn’t clear. All he remembered was dark hair and blue eyes, completely the opposite of him.

For a while, Tommy just stood there and stared into the mirror. 

What the heck was going on?

After Tommy had decided to let it go for the night, he headed up to his bedroom and started to undress. Then suddenly he saw the clear image of another man, on the other side of the room, also casually undressing. 

The recognition of dark hair flashed before Tommy’s eyes. 

_“Dude!”_ Tommy yelled. _“Who the fuck…?”_

But the man did not react at all. It was like he couldn’t hear him, or even see him for that matter. 

“ _Umm… hello?”_ Tommy watched him as he undressed, hoping for a reaction or something that could explain this. 

But the man was still completely unaware. When he was down to his birthday suit, the man stretched and yawned. Tommy’s eyes widened as he just stared at him, both confused and amazed at what was happening. The man tapped his chest a few times with a satisfying smile and then crawled under the sheets of the bed.

 _“Dude, you sleep naked? Oh fuck no!”_ Tommy exclaimed as he witnessed the weird scene. _“Man, don’t get your dong and nuts all over my clean sheets, that’s just dis-…”_

Tommy then fell silent. They weren’t his clean sheets though. It wasn’t even his bed anymore. It had all been replaced, and he hadn’t even noticed until now. 

He sighed deeply and let himself fall into the chair that stood behind him. _“Can I just wake up from this stupid dream already?”_ He muttered to himself as he buried his face into his hands.


	4. White Noise

Adam was a little freaked out by whatever it was that he just saw in that mirror. It was some vague figure with pale skin, blonde almost white hair and dark eyes. Like something out of a damn horror movie it suddenly popped up in front of him.

“At least it wasn’t bloody Mary.” Adam rubbed the bags under his eyes and sighed. “I just need some sleep, that’s what it is.” He mumbled to himself. 

As he then walked into his bedroom, the smell of freshly washed sheets came up to meet him. The smell of clean things always satisfied Adam to no extent. It made him feel at ease as he slipped underneath the silky covers. It wasn't long before he then drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning though, Adam woke up to a vague scream, echoing in his head.

_“What are you doing in my house?”_ The voice said. 

It was a distinct voice. Gentle, confused and somewhat distorted. Like a faulty radio signal or something. 

_My house? Whose house?_ This was Adam's house... wasn't it?

Adam convinced himself that it was merely a bad dream. Jitters, perhaps, from being in a completely new home and on his own. He did however avoid the mirror in the bathroom for a while. Just in case.

That night, Adam had brought someone home with him. Just a guy he picked up at Bootsy’s. They’d had a few drinks already, and what started out as fooling around, ended up in a hot, sweaty, meaningless fuck on the couch.

Until suddenly, the TV turned on and started blasting static noise. It scared Adam out of his wits and resulted in him falling backwards off the edge of the couch. 

“Fuck!” He yelped in mid-air, right before he hit the ground.

Adam gasped for air and glanced over at the TV, his heart still beating in his throat from the fright. “What the hell, man.” He uttered.

The boy that Adam had brought home leaned over the edge of the couch and stuck out his hand to help him up. “You alright there?” He asked, trying to fight back a chuckle.

Adam took his hand and pulled himself back up on his feet. “Yeah, heh… That was weird. Were you leaning on the controls or something?”

The boy simply shook his head and pointed at the table. _That’s_ where the controls were, and had been the entire time.

Adam’s face went blank. “Okay, I seriously need another drink.” 

The pretty boy sat back on the couch and whined. “It’s just the TV.” 

But it wasn’t _just ___the TV. Yet Adam surely wasn’t about to tell _him_ that, though.


	5. The Jokester

Tommy snickered at the look on Adam’s face as he smacked down onto the ground. It was absolutely priceless. 

No way in hell that Tommy was going to watch two guys fuck in _his_ living room.

Thanks to the overly talkative twink that the guy had brought home, Tommy finally learned the intruder’s name. Adam Lambert. 

Though Tommy still wasn’t quite sure what was going on, or how this weird situation would develop, he figured he’d just have fun with it while he was around anyways. Perhaps he could manage to scare the guy _out_ of the house at some point.

Yeah, that was a good idea. 

Tommy then followed Adam, who was still in his birthday suit, into the kitchen. As Adam pulled a bottle of champagne out of the fridge, and put it on the kitchen counter, Tommy sneaked up beside him. 

This was going to be fun.

Just as Adam was about to grab the bottle opener, Tommy gave it a shove off the counter. Adam sighed and simply bent over to pick it up. He didn’t seem to think much of it.

As Adam reached for the bottle opener, Tommy kicked it away and gave Adam a good slap on his bare ass. 

Adam immediately shot up and looked behind him. He probably figured it was the twink, not being able to wait for Adam’s return. But it wasn’t him, of course.

Tommy covered his mouth and laughed at Adam’s shocked face as he looked down at his own ass, which by now had a red handprint on it. 

_“Serves him right.”_ Tommy then muttered to himself.

Adam then abandoned the idea of getting himself a glass as he finally opened the bottle and began to chug from it like he had been stuck in a desert for days and finally found himself some water.

“Is everything okay?” The twink then asked as he walked in, also still in his birthday suit.

But Adam didn’t even look at him anymore. “I think it’s time for you to leave.” He then admitted as he let the bottle and his lips part for not even an inch.

Tommy leaned on the counter and sighed. _“Seriously though, I think it’s time for both of you to leave.”_ He muttered.


	6. Gypsy Eye

A few casual days went by that hardly anything happened. The block of soap in the bathroom would be in a different spot sometimes. Same thing for the TV remote. But that was all. Still though, it didn’t satisfy Adam’s nerves.

It needed to stop. For good.

The next morning Adam had called a good friend of his to come over and check up on the place. Just to make sure that he hadn’t completely gone mad.

“So let’s sum it up here, shall we?” Sutan started. “Music of which you _believe_ you don’t own started playing on your laptop… The TV switched on, completely on its own, because it _can_ do that… Things were moved into cupboards, and you totally did _not_ do that yourself… And you saw a face in a mirror after hardly sleeping for _how many days_ again?” He uttered, sounding more sarcastic and skeptical than anything.

Adam sighed deeply. “ _And_ it smacked my ass.” He added in a dark mutter. That part had made him question his sanity for sure.

“Oh right, you have a ghost in your house that likes to sexually assault its habitants. Lucky you.” Sutan then said in a mocking tone as he grinned from ear to ear.

Adam buried his face into his hands. He figured as much that Sutan would think that he was crazy. Sure to him it all sounded like Adam was just exhausted or drunk or something, but this was _real_. This was all _really_ happening. 

“You’re not taking me seriously. You think I'm crazy.” 

Sutan simply laughed at him. “Darling, you are talking about a ghost here, what am I supposed to do? Tell you that I’ll call up my crazy gypsy cousin and hold a séance?” 

Adam’s eyes widened. And it was as if a light bulb just flashed on above his head. “Yes!” He exclaimed. “That is exactly what we’re going to do!”

“Oh dear god, Adam, you’ve got to be kidding me.” 

But Adam wasn’t kidding, not one bit. He thought this was the perfect way to find out who or what was still wandering here. And it was probably the only way that he could prove that he wasn’t crazy.

Then again, just the idea of a séance was already pretty crazy.


	7. Lights Out

_Ghost? Séance?_ What the hell were they on about?

The questions that went through Tommy’s mind were brain crunching. Nothing really made sense anymore. And honestly, all that Tommy wanted was to just wake up already. 

“There’s a very troubled spirit in this house.” The so-called gypsy woman said as she walked into the living room. The outfit that she was wearing screamed local fun shop costume. 

Tommy sighed and rolled his eyes. _“These people are more fucked up than I thought.”_ He muttered to himself. 

Adam gulped at the gypsy’s comment and Sutan merely rolled his eyes. 

A small, round table was set up in the middle of the living room, covered with a red cloth and a few lit candles situated in the middle of it. The gypsy woman then mumbled some words in a language that no one really understood as she dropped some items on the table.

 _“Fucking ridiculous.”_ Tommy uttered. 

As Adam, Sutan and the gypsy woman sat down around the table, they held hands. Tommy leaned against the wall in the back of the room and looked at them from a distance, still wondering when he’d finally wake up from all of this. 

“Oh beloved spirit.” The gypsy started. “We bring you gifts from life into death.” 

Tommy snorted. She called the crap on the table _gifts_?

“Commune with us, spirit, and move among us.” 

_“Fuck!”_ Tommy then yelled, extremely frustrated at this point. It made the flames of the candles sway drastically for a moment. _“This is fucked up, man! I’m not a fucking spirit! You’re all fucking crazy! I’m… I’m in a coma or something, I don’t know. For fuck’s sake.”_

“The spirit seems stressed. Unhappy.” The gypsy woman whispered.

_“Of course I’m fucking stressed! Can you not hear yourselves? Jesus Christ, someone wake me up from this crap!”_

“Is… is it angry?” Adam then asked, his voice slightly shaky.

The gypsy shook her head and looked behind her, straight at the corner where Tommy was standing. “It doesn’t seem to realize that it has passed. It’s stuck here for some reason.” 

_“Oh right, I’m the crazy one. Sure.”_ Tommy was so done with this. He walked up to the table, managed to blow out the candles, and then followed to turn the lights back on. He was seriously sick of this. There’s no way that he was dead. Or stuck here for that matter.

He was merely at home. There was nothing wrong with that.

And he definitely wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. 

Why the fuck would he be dead? _How?_


	8. Silent Scream

“The spirit doesn’t seem to want me here.” The gypsy woman said as she got up.

Though nothing much had really happened, Adam had to admit that he was pretty freaked out. Freaked out as well as even more curious. 

“Is there anything in the house that belongs to the spirit? Something that might keep it here?” 

Adam shook his head. Not that he knew of. But wait… “The basement.” Adam then pointed out. “The door is jammed, I haven’t been able to open it. But could there be something down there?” 

“Let’s hope it’s not a fucking _body_.” Sutan muttered, sounding skeptical. Yet there was a slight hint of disgust in his tone of voice. 

“We should totally try to open it. Break the door down, or something, I don’t know.” Adam then suggested. He wanted to figure this out for once and for all. 

“You know you could just call the landlord and ask who lived here before you.” Sutan had made a clear point. But just finding out _who_ it was wasn’t going to solve this. It wasn’t enough for Adam.

Later that night, Adam decided to take a hot bath. The idea that the _spirit_ , or whatever it was, could be around and watching him, kind of freaked him out. But he decided to just go with it anyways. He couldn’t just stop living his life for _this_.

After his bath, Adam dried his hair, put a bathrobe on and went into the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the reflection in the mirror. It was a man sitting on his chair. The same man as in the mirror of the bathroom. Immediately Adam looked over to the actual chair. But of course there wasn’t anyone in it. 

“Who… who are you?” Adam asked as he looked at the mirror again. 

He wasn’t really frightened at this point. Surely what he saw was very unusual, but the spirit didn’t look all that scary. It was a skinny dude, about Adam’s age, pale, blonde messy hair, and a tiny figure. Not in any way intimidating. Besides the fact that he was dead and haunting Adam’s ass, of course.

“Can you talk?” Adam asked, after he got no reply. 

But the man just stared at Adam. It was a blank, dead stare. No emotion was written on his face at all. And for a while, he just sat like that. Staring.

At some point, Adam saw him get up in the reflection, and casually walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets. 

“So you can fuck around with me, but you won’t speak to me?” Adam yelled after him.

Suddenly the bedroom door slammed shut in Adam’s face. 

“How fucking _rude_.”


	9. Mad World

Tommy talked and talked, yelled and screamed, but even he noticed that in the reflection of the mirror his mouth wasn’t moving. He figured that it would look to Adam as if he was ignoring him, though he honestly wasn’t. Tommy wanted answers just as bad as Adam did. Other answers perhaps, but still…

Tommy sighed from disappointment, got up, and shrugged out of the room.

“So you can fuck around with me, but you won’t speak to me?” He heard Adam yell after him.

_“Oh shut up.”_ Tommy muttered. And without the intention, he closed the door with a violent push. This whole situation had really taken its toll on him.

If he really was dead, was this _it_ then? Was this what happened after you... died? It just didn’t seem to make sense, like _at all_. Then the thought finally occurred to him; was he stuck here? Or was he just here because he wanted to be, because this was his home?

Tommy then decided to walk down to the front door. He took a deep breath as he opened it and slowly walked out. 

_“See? No big deal.”_ He told himself as he stepped off the porch. He looked around him once more and it was only then that he realized how odd it was how every day was so gloomy and misty. He remembered how the days used to be sunny and honestly way too fucking hot to be true.

_“See! I’m not fucking stuck here! But this is my house, and I can leave whenever the fuck I want!”_

The second his feet hit the road in front of the house, he found himself back in the hallway again, facing the front door.

_“No…”_ He whispered. _“That did not just happen.”_

Another two, maybe three times he attempted to run out onto the road. But every time he found himself back in the house again. 

_“Fuck!”_ He exclaimed, in full-blown panic. 

Desperate for answers, he dropped to the ground and curled up into a ball of misery against the front door. _“This isn’t happening.”_ He muttered, panicked. _“This can’t be happening. Not to me. Why to me? What the fuck happened to me? Where am I? What am I?”_


	10. Irresistible Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting a chapter yesterday, I had some major deadlines on projects that I really needed to get to .. and eventually I nearly fell asleep on the couch at only 9 pm .. so bear with me ;)

The next day, Adam decided to give the basement another try. 

He tugged and pulled at the handle with all of his strength. Then pushed it with full force, just to check if he wasn’t trying to open it the wrong way. But the door didn’t budge. 

“I need to get myself a fucking axe.” Adam muttered as he scratched the back of his head. How could a door honestly be _this_ stuck? He figured that something had to be down there. And Adam just wanted to know what. More than anything, to be honest.

_Let’s hope it’s not a fucking body._

Sutan’s words echoed through Adam’s head. 

Adam sighed and shook his head, as if he wanted to shake the words from his ear. This all felt so strange and unreal. And of course it was. Who’d ever thought that all those horror movies about ghosts and spirits were real? Adam was relieved though that it wasn’t a Poltergeist kind of ghost or spirit. Or one from that really bad movie… what was it again?

_Paranormal Activity?_

The hairs in Adam’s neck stood upward. _Thank god it wasn’t like that._

Besides the total creepy smack on Adam’s ass, the ghost hadn’t exactly intentionally hurt him or vandalized the place. The gypsy woman had described the spirit as confused, stressed and unaware of its passing. 

It actually made Adam feel kind of... sorry for it.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Sutan. Adam grabbed his phone from the table and answered the call. “Hey, what’s up?” He asked.

_“I’m amazing, I’m simply amazing.”_ Sutan pointed out, sounding completely satisfied with himself.

Adam let out a soft laugh. Whenever Sutan started like this, he was sure to have some kind of plan to which he thought was absolutely brilliant. “Please, elaborate.” Adam suggested, trying not to sound all too skeptical.

_“I’ve done some digging on your friendly roommate, Casper… and, trust me, you’re going to want to hear this.”_

Adam felt hopeful. He knew how Sutan had connections pretty much everywhere. So if he said he had something, he definitely had something. 

“I’m all ears.”


	11. Lost Souls

Tommy was to the point of giving up. Though however much he wished that it wasn’t true, he figured that he would just have to accept the fact that he was dead. There was just no way that this was all simple bad dream.

And if it were, well then fuck, he would surely need some heavy-duty therapy after finally waking up.

Tommy sighed as he dropped himself on his bed -correction; Adam’s bed- and buried his face into a pillow. _“Fuck!”_ He groaned. _“Seriously, just… fuck!”_

“Are… are you here?” He then heard Adam’s voice ask, very carefully.

Tommy lifted up his head and looked at him.

“Wait, are you… are you _on my bed_?” Tommy figured that Adam must’ve noticed the dint in the bed that made up for Tommy’s weight. “Okay, well, never mind that. Can we talk? Well, I don’t know if you can talk, so… I’ll do the talking, but… just listen, please.” 

Tommy snorted at Adam’s slightly nervous behavior. He was acting like a total high school nerd who was about to ask his big crush out on a first date, expecting to be rejected. 

Adam then threw a file on the bed and awkwardly started to move the mirror around the room. Tommy then picked up the file with two fingers and inspected the front page. 

_Los Angeles Police Department_ , it read. 

Adam flinched as he noticed the floating file above the bed, and then sighed. As he placed the mirror at the foot of the bed, he sat down and snatched the file from Tommy’s fingers.

“Am I right when I say that your name is Tommy Joe Ratliff?” He then casually asked, as he looked into the mirror.

Tommy glanced over for a moment and nodded as his eyes diverted back to the file.

“Okay, well… this is a file from the LAPD, with a report from the morgue and stuff…” Adam nervously cleared his throat and flipped the file open to the first page. “I don’t really know how to tell you this, but… you… you died, man. Nearly three months ago. The file says that they never determined what from. They just found you, dead, on the floor, by the basement door. No sign of _anything_ … besides maybe a slightly damaged liver, but not bad enough to kill you.”

_“Well that’s not surprising.”_ Tommy murmured to himself. He knew that he was quite the drinker. But that wasn’t the point. _“So, I’m dead, huh?”_ He then blankly added, expecting that he would wake up any moment now.

But it was time to let go of that expectation, because here it was; a signed file that confirmed his death. His weird, mysterious death. It even had a picture. It showed Tommy’s face; pale skin, blue lips, and a death-like stare. 

That’s when it became real. _Really real_. 

“Now I just wanna know…” Adam then continued. “Why are you still here? Do you remember what happened to you?” 

And that was the big problem. Tommy didn’t remember a thing. But he also figured it had something to do with that damn basement. Tears of frustration filled Tommy's eyes. _"I'm dead. I really am... dead."_ He whispered to himself.

Adam had a pained look on his face. "Are you okay?" He then asked, foolishly.


End file.
